Floss
Floss is a small, pale gray-and-white she-cat. History In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :On the way to the Gathering, the Clan cats pass the Horseplace and meet Daisy and Smoky. Smoky becomes unfriendly and threatens the Clan cats. While the Clan cats are getting aroused, Whitetail tells the them to calm down. She scents kits and infers that Smoky is merely defending them. Daisy is impressed with Whitetail and tells the cats that Floss had given birth to a litter the day before. Daisy reassures Smoky that these are good cats as Firestar assures them that his Clan, or any of the Clans, would never harm innocent kits. ''Twilight She was, however, mentioned by Daisy when she comes seeking help from ThunderClan. She briefly explains how Floss' second litter of kits were taken by Nofurs and will never see their mother again. Sunset :Floss is introduced to Brambleclaw and Cloudtail when they come to the barn to try and find Daisy and her kits, by Smoky. She is at ease with the Twolegs; when they come to the barn with some food, she approaches them and then starts to eat from the bowl they set down. As she finishes, she starts to wash herself. It is noted that she looks similar to Daisy, and Brambleclaw wonders whether they might be littermates. Smoky encourages her to go, saying that the kits have talked non-stop about the forest since they set paw in the barn. The two warriors also suggest he come with her, but he refuses, saying that he can't leave Floss by herself. This implies that his feelings for Floss may be stronger than those for Daisy, since he can handle her and the three kits living in ThunderClan without him but can't seem to leave Floss. In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :She greets Hazeltail when the group of Clan cats searching for Sol stop by the barn. Smoky tells Hazeltail that Floss used to help Daisy look after her when she was first born. Hazeltail doesn't remember, but remembers seeing Floss when Daisy first brought them back to the barn after Berrynose's accident and the recent badger attack. As she explains what happened to his tail, since Daisy never fully explained why she returned, Floss is surprised, asking if his injuries were serious. Hazeltail reassures her that Berrynose is just fine, thanks to Leafpool. :She invites the Clan cats to stay with them for the day, but they refuse, and Hazeltail tells her they're trailing a murderer. She becomes nervous, asking who was killed, but Brackenfur soothes her, explaining to her that it is a long story. When Brambleclaw gives Sol's description, she gasps and says she saw him heading across the field a few sunrises back. After gathering the information, the patrol leaves, thanking Floss and Smoky for the information they've provided. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Floss is first seen sunning herself. When Daisy sees that her second litter of newborn kits are missing, she starts looking for them. Floss explains that after the kits are born the Nofurs took them away, possibly due to an overcrowded amount of cats in the barn or another barn may need cats to chase away mice. Here it is revealed that this is Floss's second litter of kits. Once Daisy announces that she will leave after her kits are born, Floss asks her where she shall go. When Daisy remembers the new cats that had recently come to the lake, Floss remarks that they must be strange creatures, living in the cold, wet environment. She then suggests to Daisy to to try to find a warm barn to live in. She reminds Daisy that the only thing they know about the strange cats is that there are a lot of them. Daisy decides to go anyway, knowing that the father of her unborn kits would make no attempt at trying to make her stay. After making up her mind, Daisy wonders if she will find a cat that will care for her as much as Smoky cared for Floss and would help care for her kits. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Hollyleaf's Story Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Smoky: Kits: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Loner Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters